


A Second Chance

by blondetheftauto, MiyakoAmaya_135



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Major crossovers, Villains to Heroes, and mashed it all together, hope you like it, quite a few instances of graphic violence, seriously I just took what I wanted from everything, somewhat at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondetheftauto/pseuds/blondetheftauto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoAmaya_135/pseuds/MiyakoAmaya_135
Summary: Three girls are thrown into the universe of the Avengers. But they aren’t some normal everyday girls who happen to be in the Marvel world, no, these three girls all share something in common: They’re villains from the DC universe.Note: The story that was uploaded by Miyako was the first version of this story and has since been changed. New chapters for said story will now be posted under this user. This story is also posted at fanfiction.net at this URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11640993/1/A-Second-Chance





	1. Chapter 1

Preview:

Three girls are thrown into the universe of the Avengers. But they aren't some normal everyday girls who happen to be in the Marvel world, no, these three girls all share something in common: They're villains from the DC universe. NOTE: takes aspects from multiple shows/movies, full list inside. Try to update often.

**Like previously mentioned, this story uses aspects from the following: Avengers Assemble, Avengers (movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron, Batman: Under the Red Hood, Batman: Arkham Knight, Justice League (cartoon), Young Justice (later on in story), and Captain America: Winter Soldier.**

**This story has three OC's, and these are the only things that I claim to own in this story. This story is also beta’d by my friend, who also helps me get through the story more smoothly. Feel free to review, or message me, if you are confused about anything in this story.**

**New AN: This chapter hasn’t really changed all that much, but enough that I needed to repost it.**

**Have fun reading :)**

Chapter 1

Overwhelming power. Nora felt as though electricity was running through her veins and playing tag. It stopped with enough force to knock the wind out of her. Her eyesight was blurry, but she noticed she was lying face-down on asphalt. And it was daylight. ' _What just happened? Wasn't I at the office?_ ' Nora's memory from the previous events were fuzzy, and she had a hard time thinking clearly. She shakily stood up, the Kevlar fabric of her purple, grey, white, and black ensemble rubbed against her skin almost unpleasantly, and held her head as a rather potent migraine reared its ugly head. She absent-mindedly noted that her long wavy dark red hair was damp with sweat. She barely had time to think before she heard the sound of screeching tires.

Nora's brown eyes snapped open to see a car heading directly for her. She raised her fist and punched the front of the vehicle so that it dented in and effectively stopped the car. The occupants bolted out, screaming all the way. ' _Man, you think people would be used to strength like Big Blue's…_ ' The girl remembered that she was in her "special" outfit, and while that wasn't extremely uncommon for her to do, the civilians around her looked at her like she was Martian ManHunter or something. She was still confused, and looking at the surrounding buildings only made it worse. ' _It looks like New York City… but it's_ not _… The buildings are different... Why does everything look different?_ ' The sound of something similar to a jet caught her attention, and she turned to see a red and gold robot flying a few yards away from her.

"Stand down, now." The robot spoke directly towards Nora in a very robotic voice, and she realized her fists were still raised from when she had crushed the car that nearly ran her over. Although she lowered her fist, it remained clenched, just in case. ' _What did Ivo or Morrow make now? It looks completely different than the others they made, though. It can't be a new villain or a hero, or Lex would have notified me…can it?_ '

"Who are you?" Nora's voice was crackly, as though she hadn't used it in years, and although it slightly surprised Nora to hear her voice like that, she didn’t let it show on her face. _Just in case_.

"Are you serious?" This voice was different, most definitely a man, and very sarcastic-sounding as well. Nora looked behind her to see a blonde man perched upon the wreckage of the car she had totaled, and pointing an arrow directly at her, which she narrowed her eyes at. _'How did he get there without me noticing? And it’s another hero I don't know of… And he's using_ arrows _. I_ hate _arrows…_ '

Nora's face fell into a sneer. "I don't see any reason why I wouldn't be." A bolt of lightning dropped near her— no it was a guy who looked like a Viking and held a hammer that looked to be made of stone. ' _What the_ fuck _am I on?_ '

"Is this more of Loki's trickery, Stark?" The Viking dude was addressing the robot thing. God, this was exactly like one of the terrible movies that Nora liked to watch.

"My scanners aren't picking up anything Asgardian, but—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Nora waved her hands out in front of her, as if to slow things down and drew the three men’s attention towards her. “Did you say Loki and Asgardian, like the ones in Norse mythology?" Nora was officially confused beyond all comprehension. Three heroes/villains, whom she knew nothing about were confronting _her_ of all people, and if her somewhat educated guess was correct, one of them was The God of Thunder, Thor.

"Have you been living under a rock for the past year or something?" Again, smart mouth thought it would be good to speak. Nora's eyes narrowed as she looked at the blond archer and pointed a slightly damaged manicured finger in his direction.

"Have you been to a barber lately? Because that haircut screams douchebag." Nora was quickly tiring of dealing with these self-proclaimed heroes and crossed her arms. She failed to notice that the robot seemed to snicker at her remark. "Now, tell me where I am because I'm getting extremely pissed off, really quickly, and I don't think any of you want to be punched hard enough to send you to the _fucking moon_."

"You shall not achieve in your endeavors. You are but a mere Midgardian woman." Nora turned to look at the Viking very slowly, and narrowed her eyes. ' _No one calls me a mere woman._ ' Nora took off from her spot, flying directly towards the supposed Norse god, and promptly punched him in his pretty face. The sound of impact, which sounded close to thunder, echoed throughout the streets of this city- it was _not_ Manhattan, no matter what _anyone_ said- and the god was sent through six buildings from the force of the punch. Nora was floating near the spot where Thor had been, and with a furious expression to boot.

"No one calls me a mere woman! _Jesus Christ_ , I'm Ace, for fuck's sake! I worked _very hard_ to earn that title, and I will be addressed as such!" Now, Nora was pissed. Not only were these heroes making her headache worse, but they didn’t even _know_ who she _was_. Although probably a good thing, it still pissed Nora off to no end.

A blast of energy shot her in the back, making her fly forwards a few feet, and Nora turned her anger on the robot. She flew up and punched him a couple of times before hitting him in what would be his chest area hard enough to send him clear across the sky. ' _That should knock his energy source clear out of that metal husk. Have fun rebuilding that one, Ivo. Or Morrow. Or whoever._ '

Nora flew off before the archer could shoot her, as she had had previous experiences with archers and didn’t want a repeat. ‘ _God, I fucking_ hate _arrows._ ’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt as though her mind was getting painfully picked apart, piece by agonizing piece. Brooklynn felt nearly overwhelming heat centered in her mind, but couldn't control any aspect of the pain she was experiencing. She wasn't used to not being in control, and it scared the thirteen-year-old. She heard screaming, before she distantly realized that it was her screaming so painfully. It was very similar to the time when Simon toyed with her in the Bialyian desert a year or two back.

The experience suddenly stopped, and Brooklynn realized she was not only sobbing, but shaking. ' _That was too much like Simon…_ ' Her sobbing quieted and she wiped the tears off of her face with the edge of her long sleeved, green and purple Kevlar outfit, and she realized she was still in her uniform. Brooklynn picked her cane up off of the ground, and she was sure her blue eyes were red with the pressure that came with crying that hard.

Brooklynn, looked around at her surroundings and noted that it was vastly different from the landscape she last remembered being in. And it seemed as though her mind was clearer than it ever had been before. ' _Where in the world am I?_ ' She failed to notice the sound of helicopters getting closer to her as she was absorbed in her own thoughts.

A spotlight was suddenly upon her, and it nearly blinded the blonde girl, who raised her free arm up to shield her eyes. "STAND DOWN OR YOU WILL BE SHOT." The spotlight came from a helicopter that was flying a good distance above her, but not far enough that her psionic range couldn't reach.

' _They mean for me to set my cane down._ ' Brooklynn smirked and mentally giggled a little at the thought. ' _Good luck with that._ '

The petite girl pushed a button on the side of the cane and touched the end of the cane down on the ground, and a wave of pure energy emanated from the tip. It served to extend her telepathic range so that she may manipulate the soldiers in the helicopter. The poor guys didn't even have time to pull the triggers of their weapons before they were subject to Reality's psionic whims.

Brooklynn smirked and really laid on her Jersey accent. "How 'bout you guys take that spotlight off of me, and tell me where I am?" The spotlight was immediately taken off the girl, and now Brooklynn could see that the helicopter had an eagle emblem emblazoned on the side and several men with guns inside.

"Yes, sir! You are on the outskirts of Washington D.C., sir!" One of the men that had previously been pointing a gun at her had responded, even though he was struggling against Brooklynn's hold. The smirk dropped off of her face.

_'Hmm, he’s fairly strong to be able to struggle against my supposed alternate reality where they listen to me as though I am their boss… What's this SHIELD organization these guys are working for?_ ' She pondered about her next course of action before coming to a conclusion.

"Give me some of the supplies like food and water that you have on board, along with a bag to carry it in, with a map also, and then you will travel back to your base. If asked anything about me on the way, you will not respond. Once to your base, you will completely forget anything that relates to me in any way. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Brooklynn once again smirked as the men got to work gathering her supplies.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Each and every one of her atoms were being ripped apart, she was sure of it. It felt like electrically-charged lava coursing through her bloodstream, and Iona cried out from pain for the first time in what felt like years. It stopped suddenly, and Iona felt as though she had been run over by a truck and then some. Her lips were dry and cracked, and Iona absentmindedly ran her tongue over them while forcing her heavy eyelids open. The sun was bright and hurting her eyes, and Iona shakily sat up. Her chest briefly caught her midway with some pain, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle, and continued to sit up. Sand shifted underneath her and slid off of her black long sleeved shirt, her plaid red button up vest, black slacks, black boots, and black framed goggles with tinted lenses. ' _Sand…? Why am I near sand?_ ' Her memory of the previous events were murky at best, and she shook her head to get some sand out of her shoulder length dark brown hair.

Scanning the area with bright green eyes, Iona concluded she was in a desert. ' _Not good, this is not good at all._ ' Iona stood up and gathered her thoughts together. ' _I'm very low on energy from… whatever_ that _was, and only have one energy bar, which means I probably won't make it to a city in time before I run completely out of energy…_ '

As she was struggling to think of how to better her situation, a sound similar to a jet caught her attention. She turned and had to squint her eyes to see a black man-shaped object flying towards her location. ' _That can't be Ivo's work…. It's just not his style… Morrow maybe?_ '

The flying object landed, and Iona realized it was a man—well, what looked like a man. What stood before Iona confused the hell out of her. It looked like a man, but his face was more of a skull, a red skull, and he was in a suit of armor that was somewhat similar to Ivo's and Morrow's robots, but the color was black and it had a glowing circular energy in the center. His face reminded Iona of one of Gotham's high-end thugs, only yet again, a different color.

The man smirked and placed his hands behind his back in a military fashion. "Hello, and welcome to my world. May I ask of your name?" The guy definitely had a German accent, and Iona tried very hard to keep her suspicion out of her expression.

' _What does he mean,_ "my world" _?_ ' "...Ghost. My name is Ghost. Did I come from a different world?" Of course, Iona remembered her own world, and what had happened in it up until something or another, but she had a damn good feeling that this guy wasn't a good guy, and she wasn't about to let him know she knew anything, or even give anything other than her supervillain name, for that matter. That was rule number one of being a villain. Don't let the other villains know of all of the cards in your hands.

"The portal you came through a few minutes ago showed signs that are similar with those of another world, if not another dimension. If you came with me, I could help you find a way back. That is, if you are interested."

' _BULL FUCKING_ SHIT _IF I EVER SAW IT._ ' Iona’s face flashed with contempt for the man before her for a fraction of a second before taking the energy bar she had on her person and unwrapping it. The man simply stared at her, waiting for her answer, as she began eating the energy bar and mulling over her choices. ' _He just wants to find a way to get to my world and he strikes me as a_ "take over the world and laugh at the death of others" _kind of guy. Like he’d ever have a chance. That's_ my _gig… for the most part anyway. But, he's probably my only chance of survival in this wasteland. But I_ really _don’t like his face..._ '

"Eh, might as well take my chances."

The red skull dude in the robot armor looked a little confused at her vague answer. "Is that a yes…?"

Iona finished her energy bar and balled the wrapper up. "Nope. See ya." She threw the wrapper in his face, and began running. Now, this wasn't your normal kind of running. No, Iona was going around 500 to 550 miles per hour. Surprised? So was Red Skull. "Son of a bitch don't know what hit him." Iona laughed and began looking around for any signs of civilization before she ran out of energy completely. The sound of a jet, the one the skull guy made when he approached her, began following her, and Iona was surprised when she looked back and saw the man following her. That _definitely_ impressed the speedster. ' _Ivo_ definitely _didn't make that._ '

"This is incredible! She is running almost at 524 miles per hour merely in her own shoes. I must recruit her." Red Skull was muttering to himself in amazement. This mere child would be a game changer against the Avengers for sure, if only he could get her to follow his orders.

Iona noticed the man was gaining speed rapidly, and there was no sign of civilization for as far as she could see. She was running out of energy quickly, and had to make a decision: run until she dies or go with the bad guy without any previous knowledge of him?

Iona suddenly stopped, and Red Skull passed her in seconds. Iona began running in another direction, throwing Red Skull for a loop. _'Is this place nothing but desert or something? Damn._ ' Iona was getting tired of looking at sand, Iona was getting tired of being chased by a bad guy in a jet suit, and Iona was just getting tired. She finally made a decision and stopped to take a breather.

Red Skull landed next to Iona with a seemingly knowing smirk on his face. "Ran out of energy so quick?"

"Oh, fuck you." Iona was really gasping for breath and desperately needed a bulk amount of burgers from Big Belly Burger. She was hunched over, her hands on her knees.

"The offer still stands, Ghost. Will you join me?" Red Skull held out a metal hand for her to take. Iona looked at his hand then his face.

"You gonna feed me?" Red Skull merely nodded, and Iona took his hand. "Then we got a deal. Now, I want two hundred hamburgers."

**AN: Okay, like I stated previously, I will try to update this story often. This story is also posted to fanfiction.net. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story has three OC's, and these are the only things that I claim to own in this story.**

**Feel free to review, or message me, if you are confused about anything in this story.**

**New AN: This is the chapter where things begin to change a whole lot.**

\------------------------------Two Weeks Later-------------------------------

Nora had done what any self-serving villain would have done in her situation- she went undercover while keeping an eye on her opponents. Currently, she was working as a waitress at a little café not far from the Avengers tower. She even went so far as to cover her beautiful red hair with a blonde wig. She refused to believe that this was her world, and began learning about all of the heroes and villains of this world. There were the Avengers- Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, the Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Falcon- who had many enemies to say the least, but were considered the good guys, as well as a few other heroes and groups here and there. Then there were the bad guys: Dr. Doom, Magneto, Red Skull- who was a part of something called the Cabal- just to name a few. Nora had also learned that the super-powered humans were called mutants in this world, and were looked down upon in most parts.

         The TV in the shop was sudden very loud bringing Nora out of her thoughts. She turned and saw that a special news report had gone from something inane like a dog saving its owner’s life to a couple of planes crashing into the park. Nora quirked an eyebrow as she pretended to be surprised as a couple of villains engaged two of the Avengers, Captain America and Iron Man.

‘ _Odd. They usually work with more people… and don’t go after lower villains._ ’  Nora began paying closer attention to the newsfeed as the villain with a blade for a hand threw something at the robot. It short-circuited and fell to the ground. Captain America was lying on the ground as the two villains took the robot into their plane, and only woke up as they were leaving just in time to yell “No! Iron Man!” Nora huffed to herself and turned back to her job at the shop. ‘ _Maybe they’re just shit heroes. That should have been child’s play for two superheroes…_ ’

\----------------------------------An Hour Later---------------------------------------

M.O.D.O.K.’s high pitched ranting brought Iona out of her nap with a start, and she banged her head on something metal not very far from her forehead. “What the--?” What she had been laying on suddenly gave out from underneath her and startled her. She let out a yelp as she landed face first on the ground.

“What are you doing, girl?” Iona groaned and looked up at the technopath, who was looking down at her with a sneer.

“Sleeping in the vents apparently. What’s got you so pissy?” Iona stood and brushed herself off. It was then that she noticed the red and gold robot laying on MODOK’s lab table. “And what’s with Skull’s recolored suit?”

“Skull hasn’t recolored his armor, simpleton. This is Tony Stark, who originally made the armor that Red Skull took with my genius help.” MODOK moved over to grab some thick wires and started attaching them to the robot. “And when I get him out of there…” MODOK started chuckling lowly.

Iona merely raised an eyebrow, with a very unimpressed expression. “Uh-huh… Well, I’m gonna go get some food.” Iona raced out of the room and was in the mess hall with several plates full of food in front of her in a matter of seconds.

However, before Iona could so much as take a bite out of anything, MODOK’s face appeared on the TV screen in the dining hall. “Reaper and Crossbones have betrayed us. Bring them to my lab immediately! Security breach! Tony Stark and Steve Rogers have infiltrated our ranks! All hands to the Aqua Port!” MODOK’s face disappeared from the screen.

Iona let out a huge sigh and picked up two pieces of chicken, one in each hand. She raised up one piece and took a bite out of it. “On one hand, I could get directions from someone and go to the Aqua Port and kick some ass. Or..” Iona raised up her other hand and took a bite of chicken out of the other piece. “I could eat my breakfast at like five in the afternoon and ignore those asses for like twenty minutes.” She took another bite out of the chicken she was still holding up and watched everyone else in the mess hall scrambling towards the exit. “Option two it is.”

As alarms continued to blare, Iona finished eating her meal and was done about fifteen minutes later. As she was walking out into the hall, she came across two men taking down about five of Red Skull’s mech suits, and Iona hid around the corner before she was spotted. They took down the armored robots almost effortlessly, and Iona was mildly impressed. They were pretty good if they could take down those mechs while simultaneously hiding from MODOK, who should have already found them with the whole ship (quite literally) searching for them.

An idea sprung into Iona’s head and she grinned as she grabbed one of Skull’s technicians to the side before they could run into the room.

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark had finished off the mech suits that Skull and MODOK had sent after them, but just before they could breathe a sigh of relief, a young girl ran into the hallway, looking terrified. Steve had just enough time to grab her by the shoulders before more of Skull’s henchmen ran into the room. The girl yelped again and was suddenly in several places at once, taking out all of the henchmen in seconds. She looked at them with the scared expression still on her features before motioning for them to hide in the air vents in the ceiling.

Attuma, MODOK, and Red Skull came into the hallway moments later, and almost immediately, MODOK and Red Skull were arguing about not being able to find the two Avengers. More henchmen came into the room and notified the three members of the Cabal that the “Trident” was free.

It was then that the two Avengers turned towards Iona for an explanation, but didn’t notice that the henchmen that Iona had pulled aside earlier was talking to Skull to notify him of the plan. It was the blonde who spoke first. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

‘ _Shit. I didn’t think this far._ ’ The “oh shit” moment that Iona had thankfully came off as terror, and she knew she had to think fast as the two heroes looked at her almost pitifully as she took a shuddering breath. “My name is Iona. Skull captured me from my house about two weeks ago because I can make multiple copies of myself. I think he said something about making an army with my abilities, but M.O.D.O.K. hasn’t been able to replicate them.”

Iona had bought enough time that the henchmen that was speaking to Red Skull had finished, and he turned towards M.O.D.O.K.. “It seems as though your little pet project has escaped as well, M.O.D.O.K.. The girl is now with the Avengers, but that no longer matters now that we have the Trident.” The Cabal continued down the hallway back to the main area, and they followed them in the vents.

When they had managed to reach the main hall, Red Skull was monologuing about getting the Trident, ruling the world, and some other bullshit. Iona had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, as she was supposed to be a scared little girl.

The man with the goatee spoke and turned towards the blonde man. “Alright, I have a plan.”

The blonde man looked skeptical. “What is it?”

“Get caught.” The man with the goatee smirked and began walking forwards.

The blonde man just sighed heavily and turned towards Iona. “Stay here, and _don’t_ get caught.” He then continued to follow the man with the goatee.

The goatee man then continued to make some smartass remark, and Red Skull had an incredulous expression for just a moment before it turned smug. “Ah Tony Stark and Steve Rogers… But there should be one more… Check behind there!”

It only took a few seconds for Iona to realize what was happening, but that was all the time that Skull’s henchmen needed. They grabbed Iona by the hair and brought her towards Red Skull. He smirked and leaned down towards her face. “You thought you would be able to escape once the Avengers arrived, but you are mistaken my dear girl. You _will_ be a part of the Cabal, and you _will_ follow my every order.”

Iona’s eyes narrowed at the tone Skull took with her, and she did _not_ like that tone. “FUCK FACE.” Her outburst startled the villain, as he was so close to her, but it also seemed to startle the heroes as well, so she rolled with it. “Yeah, hasn’t anyone ever told you that your face looks like someone fucked your face with their disease-riddled _cock_?”

Skull’s expression soured, and he hit her across the face with the so-called Trident. It made her vision blur, and Skull continued his monologue as she struggled to get to her knees. It certainly didn’t help that the ship started rocking back and forth, as though the water around the ship was moving on its own. M.O.D.O.K. started screeching once more, only this time at Red Skull. Someone helped her to her feet, and Iona looked up to see the blonde man.

Iona almost felt sorry for what she was going to do later. Almost.

Suddenly, water burst through the glass part of the hull, and Iona was questioning Skull’s sanity at that moment before metal plating slid across the breaches. Red Skull moved the Trident and the two heroes were pushed against the ceiling by a vortex of water. Iona didn’t even have time to listen to Skull’s rambling at that point as she looked on at what the Trident could do. He lowered the Trident and the two heroes fell into the water-filled floor. It was at that point that Iona rounded on Skull.

“What. The. FUCK?” Skull looked at her, obviously upset that she was ruining her plan from before. “I mean, there’s only a handful of people on this shit show that can breathe underwater, and that’s fish face!” She pointed angrily over at Attuma, while the two Avengers were obviously confused.

“With this power we will be able to—“

Iona waved Red Skull off angrily, “Yeah, yeah, take over the world, yadda yadda, but how did you think you were gonna do _that_ by drowning ourselves in your sub first?” Iona waited a beat as Skull looked at her with an odd expression on his face. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. You didn’t think, you _ass_.”

“You insufferable, insolent—“

“You know, with Attuma being like, the ruler of Atlantis and all, I would have thought he would be holding the Trident, not the self-proclaimed leader of whatever this is.” Red Skull only had time to look over at Attuma before the Atlantian had snatched the Trident out of his hands, and the three members of the Cabal began squabbling over the Trident.

The blonde threw something at MODOK, and before long, the man with the goatee had been encased in the red and gold armor that MODOK had in his lab before. The heroes and the villains began fighting against each other, and Iona merely stood off to the side. Water always made her uncomfortable, mostly because she didn’t know how to swim. Why learn to swim when you can run over it?

Iona’s attention was drawn to the two heroes when she heard the Trident snap. Everyone went silent when Iron Man had disintegrated the remains of the Trident. Attuma was the first to react. “You fools, do you realize what you have done? You’ve unleashed the power of Neptune!” The ship began moving once more in the water, only this time, it was in circles. “You have angered the ocean itself!”

Everyone on board was suddenly thrown against the walls of the ship. Iona had the same scared look as before, but this time, the fear was real. Before Iona could panic too much, however, the armored hero grabbed her and the three of them flew out of the hole they had created in the ship. They were nearly out of the whirlpool when Iona knew what she had to do. She freed herself from the armor clad hero, and ignored the heroes’ fearful cries.

After all, they only really knew her to be a scared little kid who could make multiple copies of herself. But she wasn’t _really_ that, was she?

White lightning began following her and she hit the water with enough force to stay above it before going in the opposite direction of the way the whirlpool was travelling. Iona faintly made note that the heroes had left in some sort of aircraft before she began speeding up more. It had been a while since Iona had run this fast, but she didn’t stop until the whirlpool had finally settled and she was on top of the Cabal’s submarine. “God, I really wish they had a Big Belly Burger and not that McDonald’s _shit_.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooklynn was hiding pretty well for a thirteen-year-old who had never been anywhere without supervision by a guardian. As of now, the blonde was sitting in a little run down barn eating some of her food rations for the day. She still couldn’t figure out where the nearest town was, but at least she would be able to take her time finding it, as those soldiers had given her plenty of both food and water.

As Brooklynn was studying the map once more, she thought she heard the distinct crack of a twig snapping somewhere outside the barn. She stilled, waiting for another sound, before soundlessly standing from her spot on the floor and moving over to a corner of the barn that was hidden from most who entered the barn through the most obvious opening.

A moment later, a gruff-looking man covered in what looked to be furs man entered the barn and took notice of the map and food she had left behind. He nudged the food with his foot before looking around the room almost predatorily. He sniffed the air for a few seconds before grinning. However, before he could move, someone who was outside the barn spoke to him. “What are you doing here, Sabretooth?”

Brooklynn nearly swore. If she couldn’t see them, then she couldn’t put her psionic will against them.

He turned to look at the person that Brooklynn was unable to see, and almost snarled. “Same as you. Now, get out of my way.”

The man turned back towards where Brooklynn was hiding, and as he neared, Brooklynn tightened her grip on her cane. When he was about to reach for her, she swung her cane as hard as she could, knocking him in the side of the head as he wasn’t really expecting for her to hit back.

“Why you little-“

Brooklynn used her cane to lift herself off the ground, hitting the wall beside her to propel herself towards the large man. She twisted around his head, just missing his grip, and backhanded off of his shoulders. As soon as she landed, Brooklynn ran for the entrance where she knew there was at least one other person.

She reached the entrance of her temporary home, only to be very surprised to see someone who was _blue_. Her momentary hesitation allowed the large man to catch up to her and grabbed her around the arms. She immediately pushed the button on her cane, and the same energy wave burst from the tip once more. “Let me go!”

She was immediately let down, although she could sense that all three of her attackers were struggling against her will. She let her attackers have free will now, but they couldn’t sense anything that she didn’t want them to. “Fun little trick you have here, _pup_. Telepath, right?”

She turned towards the large man, and he was grinning, letting his sharpened teeth show. She looked at the other two and was able to see them better that she wasn’t under attack. The blue skinned man also had a devil’s tail (which flicked around showing his uneasiness), but was covered in what was either scarring or tattoos that gave him a very intricate design covering his skin. The man slightly behind him was fairly normal, except that he had a visor covering his eyes, and the glass was bright red. Both of them were in yellow suits of some sort.

She merely snorted at their lack of fashion skills, and grabbed her half-eaten food, along with her stolen backpack and her map. “What is your name?”

Brooklynn was definitely surprised by the German accent, and looked over to see it was the blue skinned man who had spoken. She paused for a moment, considering what she should do and how she should respond until it struck her. “I am Reality.” She nearly left them standing there to soak in that information until she had a _great_ idea, and turned towards the man with the visor, letting him think that his closest friend was before him.

“Where’s the closest town?”

 

**AN: Please review, and tell me what you think! Thank you!**


End file.
